


猎人与鹿

by Bad_Communication



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 17:51:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3332111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_Communication/pseuds/Bad_Communication
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*AU<br/>*OOC<br/>*一点Drug Sex成分<br/>*猎户豆芽盾/山神鹿巴基<br/>*为吃肉而生，Bug很多请多包含</p>
            </blockquote>





	猎人与鹿

青年伏在史蒂夫两腿之间，一只手冷不丁伸入史蒂夫的亵裤里把他的性器掏了出来。史蒂夫抓着青年的手腕，青年却没有半分松开的意思。史蒂夫焦急地开口：“你还好吗，你发烧了…”

青年吞了口口水，眼神失焦的对上他，然后直接伸头把他吞入了口中。他还没来得及让青年松手，青年就做了让他难以接受的事情，而对方高热潮湿的口腔让他立刻硬了起来。

“唔…你…”史蒂夫不知道现在该说什么来阻止对方让他更意想不到的大胆行为，他的大脑已经一片空白。

史蒂夫感觉自己的腹部紧绷起来，他想控制自己让自己的欲望平息下去。当他伸手去推青年时，青年含着他的头部居然渗透出牙齿微微用力的意思，这让史蒂夫不得不收回手，任凭对方乱来。炽热的口腔包裹着他、用力的吮吸着，好像要从那里得到些什么东西。滑溜溜的舌头挤压着他，毫无章法的舔着他勃发硬物，时不时掠过他的顶端，青年拼命收紧口腔。每当有些粗糙的舌头扫过顶端的小孔时，咸涩的液体都会被味蕾精准的捕获，青年受到鼓励更卖力的收紧口腔吮吸，把在口中搏动的物体吞得更深。

热。

他觉得一团火燃烧着他，他什么都看不清。他记得自己在雪地里发现几颗发酵的果子便贪心的吃了，等他顺着果子走向前时，金属咬合的声音响了，疼痛的眼泪瞬间就涌了出来。他的后腿被什么夹住了，温热的液体沿着伤口慢慢流了下来。他跌坐下来，想要变成人形把夹子扳开，可是太疼了，力气从身体里流失出去，光是集中精神变成人形就让他丧失了所有力气。

雪花慢慢落在他身上，他含糊不清的想着，刚被天神钦点成为森林的山神就遇见这样倒霉的事情。不在自己的领地，即使不怕不服管教的野狼撕碎自己，也要冻死在这冰天雪地的森林里了。

巴基 巴恩斯，山神里面再没有哪一个和你一样倒霉了，作为一只鹿角还没有长全就要死了。他委屈的想着，开始有点想念自己山洞里毛茸茸的皮褥子的温度了，然后把身体蜷缩成一团。

青年的背抖动着，臀部慢慢升高了起来。一小簇蒲公英在史蒂夫眼前摇晃着，他伸手摸了摸，青年的喉咙里发出些暧昧的哼哼。

这是团尾巴。

史蒂夫打了个激灵，这个青年不是人类。他开始担心被对方所掌握的要害，但他脸上浮现出愉悦的神情。青年的嘴被他撑到极限，嘴角的皮肤拉伸到几乎快要破裂。他小幅度的挺着腰，青年干呕起来却没法把嘴里的东西吐出来。粗硬的毛发戳刺着漂亮的脸蛋，口中腥膻的气味渗入到空气里。青年一阵干呕，喉管不断挤压着史蒂夫的谷欠望，史蒂夫感到一阵眩晕，他在射了绞紧他的喉咙里。

青年把他吐出来，缺氧的咳了起来，软软的趴在史蒂夫两腿之间把气息喘匀。史蒂夫迟疑的摸了摸那团柔软尾巴，顺着摸上了尾根确认那确实属于青年身体的一部分。当他摸到尾根柔嫩的皮肤时，青年颤抖着发出委屈的呜咽。

史蒂夫的指尖触到隐秘的两腿之间，摸到些滑腻温热的东西，他把手指举起来，发现上面裹着一层亮晶晶的液体，带着些煽情的软香，这样的刺激让释放过一次的他又立即硬了起来。青年慢慢直起身子去寻他的嘴唇，他还记得能从史蒂夫的嘴里寻找到水源呢，这幅淫荡又惹人爱怜的模样让史蒂夫迷得神魂颠倒。

不论是什么，多想把他锁在自己身边。史蒂夫这样想着。

不知道从什么时候开始两人已纠缠到了床上去。史蒂夫的脸顺着青年优美的脊背滑动，从发红的后颈一路亲到尾根敏感的皮肤，他用食指擦拭着青年腿间的黏液却越擦越多。他掰开浑圆翘挺的臀瓣，借着橙色的火光仔细观察那个泛着水光的小洞。他将舌头舔了上去，灵活扭动的腰肢瞬间就贴在了床上，像只发情的雌兽那样撅起臀部等他插入。

史蒂夫的手指按了按那个发红的小洞，它看起来颇为饥渴的一张一合。他伸出手指比划自己的大小和那个小洞直接的差距，然后伏在青年的身上温柔的问他：“你真美…你叫什么，从哪来？”

青年偏过头失神的看着壁炉里的火焰没有回答他，嘴唇翕张的像条离了水的鱼。

史蒂夫的影子落在青年光裸的脊背上，甚至不能笼罩青年的躯体，青年在他身下发出些难耐的喘息，像是催促喂食的小兽那样焦急。史蒂夫扶着自己胀痛的下体毫无征兆的贯穿了对方，对方瞬间哀嚎了一声吃痛得哭了起来。

未被开拓的内壁突然被硕大的头部顶入，痛得绞紧了刚刚进入的不速之客。史蒂夫被夹的又痛又爽，他向里推了推受到阻碍，想要抽身而退却遭到了固执地挽留。一些温热腥甜的液体流了出来，刚才粗暴的挺入让脆弱的泬口撕伤了。他压在青年背上，两只手绕到前方去安抚紧张没有被照顾到的下身。

对方萎靡的下身逐渐精神了起来，史蒂夫感到后面绞紧他的内壁也慢慢放松了下来。他向前挺了挺腰，把自己慢慢送了进去，擦过某一点时青年颤抖着呻吟了一声，不但顺从地接受了他，还连带里面嫩滑的软肉不受控制的吮吸了史蒂夫一下，史蒂夫受到了鼓舞，微微后退再次擦过那个点。青年被肉棒填得满满的，觉得又热又胀，开始在他身下淫糜的扭动起来，口中也溢出美妙的呻吟。

温暖的火光将两个人连接的影子投到墙壁上，小男孩把不符合他尺寸的粗大下身不断打入对方小巧可爱的臀瓣里，下面鼓胀的囊袋颤巍巍的拍打着青年湿乎乎的小屁股，毛茸茸的尾巴无力的随着史蒂夫的节奏颤动着。史蒂夫的胳膊环着青年，对方的胸膛难耐的蹭着他，史蒂夫感到两个柔软而富有弹性的突起，转而用手指夹住那两颗红艳的果实不断碾磨。

“你真漂亮…我真为你着迷，留下来吧。”

史蒂夫不由得怀疑对方是否失聪，他有些遗憾的想着。尽管对方听不见，但史蒂夫认为不知对方姓名就进行到这一步实在有悖常理，可他又不能在这时候取来笔和纸告诉对方自己叫什么。他贴在对方耳边轻声说着：“我叫Steve Rogers，你可以叫我Steve或者Stevie，如果你没有地方可去，可以留在我这里。我不会伤害你的…”

史蒂夫滑稽的边自我介绍边挺腰，喘着气介绍完自己时狠力抵着对方的敏感点，青年竟然尖叫着喊出了刚才说出的名字——

“唔!…Stevie！…”

史蒂夫惊喜的抬头，听见青年饱含情欲的呼喊，埋在对方身体里的阴茎涨得更大了。

“天哪，再多叫一点，我喜欢你的声音…能告诉我你的名字吗？”

史蒂夫没有停下身下的动作，青年被撑到了极致并没有回答他的问题，只是低声哼着他的名字不断收缩内部。史蒂夫的手环住对方下身滑动，感到自己的阴茎被对方一阵绞紧他坏心眼的堵住顶端小孔不让他释放。对方在他的禁锢里难耐的扭动起来，转过头用眼神无声哀求他松开手，而史蒂夫没有理会对方的恳求，直接吻住了对方湿润的嘴唇。史蒂夫快速的进出，娇嫩的肠肉吸附着血管跳动的阴茎，狠狠拔出的巨物牵动着黏人的内壁不断颤抖。

史蒂夫用力撞击着对方的敏感点，用吻把对方的呻吟全数吞入口中，终于他抵着那一点释放了出来，对方体内一股热液淋到他坚硬的顶端，他松开手，对方也抽搐着释放出来。

他缓缓退了出来，血液混合着他射进去的液体从那个碾磨得红肿到发亮的小口不断滴落出来。史蒂夫小心的擦拭着红肿的泬口，摸了摸青年的额头，似乎已经不再发热了，用毯子裹住昏迷的青年满足睡去。


End file.
